1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game providing server and game providing system, particularly to a game providing server and game providing system capable of supplying a portable terminal carried by a user with an image-containing game which can be run on the portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Games which can be run on portable telephones have been available for some time, allowing users to download and enjoy a desired game program on a portable telephone by establishing a communications connection with a game providing server which distributes game programs.
However, conventional games use images designated for specific game programs, making it impossible for the user to select an image for a game freely.